


to love and to cherish

by kemonomimi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: just because the road trip came to an end does not mean the journey had to stop.





	

Lunafreya’s love for Noctis is tempered like Tenebrae steel, forged over the years of communication upheld between one another through the pages of heavy parchment. It has been shaped and worn by duty and obligation, but she feels that it can pierce through any obstacle like the finest blades. It is one weapon in her arsenal with which she can arm him to guard against the days to come.

She expects she will grow to love his companions the same way, if only because he loves them so. Of course she knows -- it is impossible not to see it, in the quiet touches that linger just a bit too longer to be mere companionship, in the communication conveyed through silent glances. It warms her heart to know that Noctis is so beloved and so deeply cherished, when he was once such a broken boy.

“And the rooms for the others…?” Noctis’ eyes refuse to meet hers, a display of petulance. “There are arrangements for them, right?” There’s a tenseness to his shoulders that makes Luna pause and reconsider her next words.

“I thought such arrangements were unnecessary,” she explains airily, noting the way Noctis’ eyes immediately harden, the way his jaw clenches; “I thought you all shared quarters.” Perhaps it was unfair to tease him, out of line in her position as his new bride -- but she is rewarded with pink-hued cheeks and shocked expressions all around. Gentiana remains ever clairvoyant at her side, unfazed, but the Oracle Princess could have sworn the messenger’s lips twitched.

“Luna, can we talk for a moment?” At Gentiana’s attempt to follow the pair, “Alone,” he adds, and the two of them close the doors and leave the gaping party behind to collect themselves.

“You -- You know?” Noctis looks dutifully embarrassed, at least; it’s cute. Lunafreya settles an affectionate hand on his shoulder.

“A blind man would.”

At his difficulty with words, the oracle smiles. “Prince Noctis, if they are dear to you, they are dear to me. I would appreciate the opportunity to get to know them -- the men who have such a special place in your heart. I would never turn them out.”

He soaks in her words, processing her promise silently before accepting it with a nod. “Luna, you should just call me ‘Noctis’ now -- or even ‘Noct,’ if you want.” 

He opens the door, to return to his companions and share the good news, this time leaving behind a quietly flustered Oracle in his wake.

It is just a start to their new life together, but it is a good one indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for the short cocktease,,
> 
> if there's interest in this then i'll continue it with longer chapters and explore the relationship between the boys more in-depth, and slowly expand on lady luna's relationship with them each and it'll be totally self-indulgent.
> 
> i just wanted less luna vs the boys, and more luna + the boys, and maybe eventually luna with the boys -- because i'm a sucker for happy endings.
> 
> so yeah, if there's interest, expect more chapters, longer chapters, and a rating change.


End file.
